


Ossa e Cenere

by pica



Series: Dungeons and Free! [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ossa e cenere. Sousuke ne ha ancora gli occhi pieni, come se potesse saziarsi della sola essenza del loro ricordo. Ossa e cenere. Una preghiera a Madre Natura, e poi il fuoco che divora ogni cosa. Non riesce a toglierselo dalla testa, sta impazzendo.</i>
</p><p>[Samezuka party #2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ossa e Cenere

**Author's Note:**

> ... non penso ci sia bisogno di contesto. Se volete sapere di più della loro backstory ~~avete sbagliato fic~~ trovate altro cliccando sulla serie in cui questa fic è inserita. Altrimenti beccateve il porno duro e puro che è sempre bello.  
>  (Per scrupolo aggiungo che Rin sarebbe un mago combattente elementale e Sousuke la sua gurdia del corpo, ma in fondo chissenefrega, mi direte voi, e avete anche ragione)

Ossa e cenere. Sousuke ne ha ancora gli occhi pieni, come se potesse saziarsi della sola essenza del loro ricordo. Ossa e cenere. Una preghiera a Madre Natura, e poi il fuoco che divora ogni cosa. Non riesce a toglierselo dalla testa, sta impazzendo.

Chiude i denti, e fra di essi intrappola la pelle di Rin, la sua spalla morbida, bollente, spaventosamente eccitante. Quando sente un suo lamento scivolargli addosso stringe più forte, più a fondo, non gli importa se lascerà il segno, e nemmeno che il suo giuramento gli imponga di essere il suo scudo e la sua spada, il primo e l’ultimo baluardo di ogni sua difesa, colui che dovrà morire prima che a Rin venga torto anche un solo capello.

Lo spinge con tutto il peso contro l’albero, facendosi strada con la lingua fra le sue labbra, imprigionandogli i polsi fra le mani e inchiodandoli al tronco, senza gentilezza né premura. Il gemito di Rin è del tutto inerme, il suo corpo spogliato di ogni difesa e presto anche dei vestiti che Sousuke non sopporta più di vedergli addosso. Quasi glieli strappa dal corpo, sganciando con prepotenza i lacci dell’armatura solo per potergli sollevare la tunica, per potergli leccare il petto, la spalla, di nuovo il collo, e alla fine divorarlo in un bacio se possibile più feroce dei precedenti.

Rin ansima, si stacca per respirare e chiama il suo nome, lo chiama ancora, incredulo, incapace di spiegarsi la sua bramosia. Sousuke non ha parole per spiegarglielo; ha solo ossa e cenere, negli occhi, solo Rin, solo fuoco. Solo l’eccitazione oscena che ha sentito nel ventre quando le fiamme del mago – il _suo_ mago – hanno strappato la vita ai loro nemici. Non ha saputo fermarsi.

Si lecca le dita senza più un briciolo di pudore a controllarlo, quindi gliele infila nei pantaloni, sotto le braghe, per cercare la sua apertura. Lo penetra con un dito ammutolendo con un bacio disordinato il gemito che gli esplode fra le labbra – una scusa come un’altra per baciarlo ancora. Si spinge fino in fondo dentro di lui – non ha tempo di lasciarlo abituare ed inizia a muoversi, un’illusione di premura che si nasconde nella lentezza meditata dei suoi gesti, che pure perdono controllo ad ogni spinta, e perdono anche quella parvenza di freno che Sousuke vuole solo fargli credere di avere.

Non ce l’ha.

Lo raccoglie fra le braccia e lo scopa come se fosse solamente colpa sua – _è colpa sua_ , si dice mentre spinge il cazzo dentro di lui, quando gli afferra i capelli e gli trascina la testa indietro, denudando il collo per morderlo ancora, per baciargli il mento e succhiargli le labbra. E’ colpa sua e non può farci niente se lo ama così tanto.

Rin si abitua in fretta al suo ritmo, all’intrusione dentro di sé. Gli avvinghia le gambe attorno al bacino e le braccia attorno alle spalle, chiude le dita attorno a ciocche scure e umide di sudore, le tira senza preoccuparsi di fare male – _anzi_ , desidera solo fargliene, vuole saperlo sofferente, vuole assaggiare il suo dolore e sapere che non è il solo a provarne. Bacia via la sua smorfia sofferente, ingoia il suo grugnito e sorride, piegando le labbra sulle sue.

L’orgasmo li travolge con tanta forza da far tremare le braccia e le gambe, da far venire loro voglia di urlare e costringerli a soffocare ogni ansito ed ogni gemito sulla pelle dell’altro, fra morsi disperati e baci che fanno fatica persino a trovarsi.

Sousuke si ritrova con le ginocchia al suolo, impuntate sulla terra fredda e umida. Non gli importa. Rin gli ansima fra le braccia, terribilmente bisognoso di imparare di nuovo a respirare.

“Scusa”, solo ora Sousuke riesce a soffiarglielo addosso. Nei suoi occhi non ci sono più ossa, non c’è più cenere, non c’è più traccia delle fiamme di Rin. C’è solo lui, adesso, raccolto fra le sue braccia, nudo e distrutto, prosciugato. “Scusa”, gli ripete, stringendolo piano.

“Fanculo”, si sente ribattere a fatica, la voce strozzata fra i denti del mago. “Non farlo più.”

Sousuke annuisce. Rin gli afferra il viso e lo bacia, lo fa senza vergogna né controllo, solamente per raccogliere la sua rivincita. A volte hanno bisogno di amarsi così, senza controllo, senza la paura di farsi male a bloccarli.

“Nemmeno tu.”

 


End file.
